yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Yagredin Music Festival 01
All Star'' ''Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as AYMF 01, was the debut edition of the All Star Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Karașehir, Hmltša as it was chosen as the host country. Ayshe Akin and Khrystyna Soloviy were selected as the presenters of the event. Twenty-five countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Agartias, Anteera, Aythmos and Zhavina, Casacolburg, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Djivača, Drakkengrad, Dsôn Ílios, Eiwora, Harukona, Hmltša, Hrojistan, Kaechyeodae, Luania, Nabeelo, Pacamonea, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Woodvale, Yaranesia, Yejari and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 16th of january, while the results were shown on the 9th of february 2020. The winner of the edition was Agartias with the song "No. 1" performed by Artem Pyvovarov, which scored 139 points, twelve points over the runner-up, Hmltša scoring 127 points and the song "Vislovo" from Vremya I Steklo. The top 3 complete made Ryza with Otherview's song "Xana" with an amount of 81 points. Kaechyeodae received only 13 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the All Star Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has to be one of the country's previous top 3 result only in the main event of YMF. That does not mean that it has to have entered the top 3 before, it is specifically based on their top 3. Of course not one of the same song/s as entries from the contest. Allowed are every other eligable artists song. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Pacamonea, finishing TBAth and it was closed by Luania, taking the TBAth place. Meaning that the opening act finished TBA and closing position finished TBA. Participants With twenty-five countries, there were also twenty-five new and known artists participating writing YMF history. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 13 female participants and 13 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 6 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 41% woman, 18% groups and 41% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos